Datei:JBB 2014 8tel-Finale 6 8 - Cashisclay vs. T-Jey (prod. by Beatjunkie Rato)
Beschreibung LYRICS: cashis der king numero uno topfavorit auf kingtiteliagd und das klingt zwar arrogant aber ich hebe nicht ab solange alles stimmt was ich sag jbb kiddies wollen wissen ob ich dieses jahr mein niveau halte denn wenn ja dann ist für jeden meiner gegner in der runde gegen mich unausweilich das vorzeitige ende da ich beende grad die existenz eines rappers der mit beinahe dreißig noch onlineturniere macht sieh es als ehre dass du den finalen schlag von mir kassieren darfst props an dich tjey sag WAS glaubst du was du hier noch mitnimmst schon dreimal dabei obw0hl keiner dich mag und du steigerst dich nicht doch bist diesmal im turnier denn iulien verdoppelte die teilnehmerzahl alter nein ist das arm aber du hast ja mit styleechten reimketten aufseehn erregt d0ch auch 400 mal auf das gleiche zu reimen ist technisch nicht krass wenn die aussage fehlt du lutscher drehst deine clips mit ner handycam ich bite spongebozz kein ding denn du machst mit ner rosanen second hand leggins auf patrick bang du solltest statt deine runde zu schreiben paar liter bacardi auf ex saufen weglaufen battle mich nicht als du mir besoffen das ohr abgekaut hast hat plexx auf dem splash deine schwester gefickt und das ist kein scherz nein ich meins ernst auch wenn ich das nicht sagen w0llte aber wir sind bald eine familie er meint wenn sie schwanger ist werde ich patenonkel battlemaschine ich bring meinen part und es scheint dass dich der mut verlässt deine punches sind älter als du man weil tiey ein biter ist wie suarez t jey zeigt sein pokerface doch dieses jahr bin ich am zug und brauch um dich zu schlagen keine blind geplanten business moves kein image du rappst zwar ganz gut aber fick nicht mit cashis ich warne dich da hilft auch dein status als vbt veteran und deine ganze erfahrung nichts du rappst seit tausend jahren aber keiner feiert was du machst sie sagen tjey bitte geh haben die scheiße langsam satt und ich bin die neue nummer 1 gegen cashisclay gehen jetzt sämtliche gegner ko mach den thron frei für die neue generation motherfucker dieser cashis ist ein internetidol und deine kindergartenflows gefakte stimmvariation du fotze ich zerstör mcs erhöh im jbb die sterberate denn dein rap ist peinlicher als kays auftritt im fernsehgarten alter ich hab kein respekt doch ich hoffe das stört dich nicht weiter auch wenn ich das als ich dich grade alter gennant habe wörtlich gemeint hab komm dich besuchen in deinen ü30 clubs w0 du dann abkackst auf speed und dich zum affen machst denn du bist alt aber leider nicht alternativ triffst live den takt nicht auf beats wo ist die fegefee denn wenn du mal gebucht wirst dann als redner auf dem csd geh mir aus dem weg tiey ich mach das flaggschiff der szene zum ruderboot denn ich spitte meine doubletime passagen besser als der lappen halftime rappt "du huansohn" wirst trocken in den arsch gefickt das jochbein und die nase bricht und als wärs nicht genug filmt deine fotze die blamage mit deine freundin plus kamerafrau bleibt dir treu man obwohl du ein versager bist doch immer noch besser als früher als sie noch paar cocks leckte am straßenstrich jbb part 3 und der hundesohn ist um an fame zu komm wieder mal hier ich würd gerne deine karriere zerstörn aber du hast zum glück nicht so viel zu verliern tjey ich hab mich von meim image befreit und scheiß ab sofort auf die witzigen lines bring battlerap back to the roots trotzdem finden die kiddies das geil meine mucke ist harte punches kombiniert mit unerreichtem flow deine ist 15 iahre rap und trotzdem juckt es ceinen oooh weil du seit dem vbt 2010 immer das selbe machst du bitch ich hab mich in einem jahr zehnfach gesteigert und hätte dich letztes schon gefickt spiel auf festivals mein hdf rasiert du bleibst ein onlinerapper ich mach diesen scheiß nur nebenbei tjey und trotzdem besser und du willst mich jetzt battlen ey versuchs lieber nicht sonst bist du dank plexx bald voller kugeln wie ein poolbilliardtisch und dieser tjey macht ietzt business und wird manchmal auch für shows gebucht aber wenn du das ding hier als sieger verlässt ist mir julien nicht homophob genug ich gebn fick du brauchst nichtmal auf einen einzigen punkt hier zu hoffen denn der beste im turnier nach mir ist fucking gary washington Kategorie:Videos